captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Bomb Is Hard to Find
A Good Bomb is Hard to Find is the fifth episode in the sixth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Dr. Blight Plot Synopsis Dr. Blight teams up with her future self to sell nuclear weapons to the highest bidder during World War II - at the cost of the very future (and present) as we know it, unless the Planeteers can stop her! Episode Summary Doctor Blight informs MAL that she has created another time machine - it allows her future (and much older) self to arrive in the present as she planned through a carefully thought-out time paradox. The Future Dr. Blight arrives with her own sidekick, a levitating computer nicknamed GAL. The lair is apparently set up in a Asian forest that was made a mine field back in World War II (WWII). The Future Dr. Blight explains that the future has a much better handle on war and post-war operations. She proposes she create a nuclear warhead to auction to the highest bidder to militant powers to start a profitable arms race. Dr. Blight has an idea - that her future self is aware of - using a refining formula for weapons-grade nuclear material which she can retrieve due to many countries' lax in handling nuclear material from disassembled weapons. She highlights the fact that it is indeed easier to steal plutonium than make your own. The Dr. Blights hijack an European un-escorted military transport of plutonium cannisters. On Hope Island, the Planeteers learn of the mysterious hijack via the news. Gaia expresses to them the many post-war effects on the environment such as nuclear contamination of land and water as well as health issues. Gi references the Gulf War. Gaia agrees and reasons that the effects of this could be worse than Chernobyl. The Planeteers set off to investigate. The Dr. Blights fly through a thunderstorm where MAL expresses the plutonium cannisters are weighing down the vessel. The Dr. Blights decide to go to the past with the plutonium, leaving MAL behind on the crashing ship. The Planeteers in the Geo-Cruiser encounter an unusually unstable electrical field during the storm. They summon Captain Planet, who detects a warp in the space-time continuum (caused by Dr. Blight's time travel). He uses the Power of Electricity and generates a repulsive electric field to repel the lightning and lets them land safely. They are immediately held a gunpoint by the European military who believe they are in cahoots with Dr. Blight. The soldiers description allows them to figure out that Dr. Blight is involved. Captain Planet uses the Power of Earth to generate seismic waves which knock the soldiers off balance. The Planeteers use the opportunity to flee in the Geo-Cruiser. Gaia's image appears and confirms that they are two Dr. Blights who are altering the past to ensure a wartorn future and requests they stop her. Captain Planet wishes them luck and dissipates back to the rings. Back in the past at the Kransberg Castle (briefly used by Adolf Hilter as a temporary military base) during WWII, the Dr Blights are auctioning two atomic "killer bombs" to European military powers. The Planeteers track the radiation signals left by the plutonium to South East Asia and land near a small Asian village. Gi, tracking the radiation's electric signal, leads but is barely saved from walking into a mine by a villager, a handicapped girl named Tai Lee. She tells a sad story of how she lost her friend (and her leg) due to playing in the mines as a child. She offers to guide them through the mine field. Meanwhile, Adolf Hitler arrives at the Blight's auction, and professes he will rule the world with or without their atomic bomb. The Blights joke that he does not know what is in store of him (his eventual death) if he does not buy the bomb. An on-hand scientist notes that the materials used do not exist (as they were not discovered yet). The Blights explain they come from the future and GAL flies in. The Blights then demonstrate the bomb's ability by detonating an evacuated town nearby which goes up in a large mushroom cloud. The scientist advises Hitler against the purchase. He disagrees and starts the bid at $75 million. The Planeteers are being led by Tai Lee who spots a trip wire. Wheeler has them step back and sets it off by blasting it using the Power of Fire. They then safely pass and discover Dr. Blight's ship which has residual electric instability. They find MAL who tells them everything in revenge for Dr. Blight abandoning him. He offers to start the time machine but mentions the ship's damage means they do not have much time. Gi plants a magnet on MAL that is time to scramble his data if he does not allow their safe return. Back in the past at Kransberg Castle, the bid reaches $1 billion. Hitler threatens the other military powers if they bid against him. Dr. Blight is about to sell the bomb to Hitler when the Planeteers arrive! Wheeler and Linka express their sheer disgust at Dr. Blight for working with Hitler. The Blights coax Hitler into arresting the Planeteers but he turns on them as well intending to take the bomb for himself. Hitler says "the Fuhrer does not barter, he conquers!". The Future Dr. Blight decides to try to take the bomb but Dr. Blight trips her. Her fall accidentally sets the bomb's timer. The Planeteers fight off a few of Hitler's armed soldiers (without their powers?) before summoning Captain Planet. When Captain Planet encounters Hitler, he is briefly weakened by the pure hatred emanating from Hitler, stating that prejudice and hate are as toxic as any pollution. Captain Planet takes the bomb to outer space where its fallout will not reach Earth. Hitler and his men flee and escape capture (for the time being). Just afterwards, the castle is successfully captured (by the US Army). The other military powers are arrested and the Planeteers and the Blights return to the present through MAL reopening the time portal as promised. Tai Lee gives a letter to a US soldier before she leaves. Captain Planet makes the Blights clean up the mine field as punishment. MAL and GAL have become pre-occupied with one another. Tai Lee offers to guide the Planeteers back and stands up - revealing she has two legs again. She explains the letter she gave the soldier was to be delivered to her grandparents to warn her more from against playing in the mines - and apparently she listened. Gi states that if you pay attention to the past, history does not have to repeat itself. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts * Only Wheeler uses his individual ring powers in this episode. * The Planeteers encounter who very much appears to be Adolf Hitler in this episode. * Captain Planet encounters Adolf Hitler and is visibly affected by the pure hatred radiating from Hitler. Quotes None yet. Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes